Christmas Loving
by Boreanaz-Girl1991
Summary: 1st fanfic go easy on me please. All Human. Buffy goes to Christmas party with her husband but ends up in the boss's office guess who with! please read and review! I own nothing


A/N: this is my first fic, hope you all enjoy it please review and let me know if I should write more fics.

I looked around the brightly decorated room and held back the sudden desire I had to roll my eyes. These corporate parties were always the same. It didn't matter what the occasion, these parties were always inevitably full of fake frivolity and pretentious conversation. I don't know why I had thought that this year the annual Christmas party would be any different.

Sighing heavily, I got up from the table and headed towards the bar. I needed a drink if I was going to get through the rest of this evening.

My husband was always dragging me to his work functions and then leaving me alone so he could go schmoze clients or kiss the higher ups asses. As I had expected, tonight was no different.

"Gin and tonic," I stated to the bartender as I approached. He nodded and quickly began making my drink. Within seconds the drink was placed in my hand and I took a long hard pull of the cool liquid through the short straw. I leaned back against the bar, surveying the room.

The same players that always attended these parties were present tonight - the same overtly arrogant men with their trophy wives. The only reason my husband brought me to these parties was so that he could compete, show me off. He always made sure to pick out my outfit for the event, and always managed to choose something I would never buy for myself and would most likely never wear again.

Tonight was no different. Last night he had come home with a garment bag and I knew he'd had his secretary, Willow, pick something out for me. The dress was silk, it was expensive and revealing. In other words, it just wasn't me.

In honour of the holiday season, he and Willow had picked out a deep red halter dress that accented my chest. It came just above the knee, but had a slit that ran half way up my right thigh. I knew I looked good. Every man stared at me when we entered the room, and I could feel eyes on me the entire time.

The scarlet made my golden skin glow and my blonde hair stand out even more. When I had gotten ready for the evening, it crossed my mind that I looked sort of like a model getting ready for the Oscars.

Within minutes I had finished my drink. I slammed the empty glass back on the bar and asked the bartender for another. He eyed me suspiciously, but made me one anyway.

I turned back around and was about to unwillingly return to my place at the table when a flash of chocolate caught my eye. I quickly whipped around to see piercing brown eyes staring back at me.

I felt my heart rate pick up as my hazel eyes met his dark ones. I felt the heat rise up my cheeks and then spread throughout my entire body.

Fuck. He was beautiful.

I let my eyes drink him in and hoarded the image in my brain. He was ruggedly beautiful and I never ever wanted to forget how he looked tonight. He wore a black suit, perfectly tailored to fit his body like a glove. A light blue shirt underneath hugged the planes of his chest in all the correct places, the top few buttons were undone, showing just a sliver of chest hair. As usual, his hair sat in its typical disarray above his head, spiking in all directions. He had no doubt been running his hands through it the entire night. His jaw was covered in the perfect amount of day old scruff. I bit my lip, imaging how it would feel to have it rubbing against the inside of my thighs. Again.

He smirked at me, one side of his mouth lifting into a devious crooked smile as though he had just read my dirty thoughts.

I knew that look. _God, did I know that look_. That look made me want to lick that smirk right off his gorgeous face.

I swallowed thickly, as I watched him saunter across the crowded room toward me. I quickly lifted my glass to my lips and took a long hard chug.

"Merry Christmas, Buffy." His velvet voice wrapped around me, causing a slight shiver to rake through me, leaving me tingling from head to toe.

"Merry Christmas, to you," I said, raising my eyebrow at him and slowly licking my lips.

Instantly, his eyes flashed down to my lips, watching as my tongue darted out, as it moistened my lips. With a hint of reluctance, he dragged his eyes up to meet mine.

"Looks like we're standing under the mistletoe," he stated in a low deep whisper, his eyes shifting up towards the ceiling and then back to mine.

I glanced up, and sure enough there was the mistletoe. Who the fuck puts a mistletoe in the center of a room? Wasn't it supposed to hang in a doorway?

"Looks that way," I said nonchalantly, shrugging and taking a sip of my drink.

He stared at me for a moment as he placed his hands in the front pocket of his dress pants.

"You look beautiful, Buffy," he whispered huskily, leaning forward just enough so that I could taste his breath as it fanned over my face and smell the faint sent of Armani Aqua di gio mixed equally with the scent of _him._ Fuck, that cologne was my weakness.

My eyes closed of their own volition as I took a deep breath, inhaling him. When I opened my eyes again, he was staring at me intently, dark passion and naked desire burning behind his eyes. His lips twisted up into a smirk, before he leaned forward and brushed his lips softly against my cheek.

"Meet me in my office in ten," he whispered in my ear, causing the hair on the back of my neck to stand up and tingles to once again shoot down my spine like shock waves.

He pulled back and I nodded minutely before he turned around and headed in the direction of the bar, stopping and greeting a few people as he went.

---------

Ten minutes later I found myself walking through the heavy doors of the overcrowded conference room, and along the familiar hallways headed in the direction of the room that had changed my life over a year ago. It was then that my life, and my marriage, was forever altered.

As I approached the door, I took deep breath, glanced around and noticed that no one else was in the hallway before I placed my hand on the knob and swiftly pushed the door open.

Before I could comprehend what was happening, I was yanked into the room and slammed up against the solid door, strong lips attacking mine feverishly.

"Fuck, what are you trying to do to me with this dress?" he growled as he pulled away from me, looking at me with such wanting and need it was almost too much to handle.

His hand traveled up and down my sides before running up my thigh and under my dress. He hooked his hand underneath my knee, hitching my thigh over his hip. Slowly he ground his hips into mine as a groan tore from his throat.

"You know I didn't pick this out," I breathed as his lips suddenly attacked my neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses until he reached my collarbone where his tongue darted out to lick the sensitive skin there, eliciting a moan from me.

"He's a fucking idiot for putting you in clothing like this. He's naive if he doesn't know that every man in that room was undressing you with their eyes and wishing that they were fucking you tonight."

I whimpered as his hand trailed up my thigh to cup my ass, squeezing lightly.

"But only one person is fucking you tonight, isn't that right, beautiful?"

I nodded blindly, as his hand massaged my ass and his teeth nipped at my collar bone, trailing more wet kisses down my chest and over the swell of my breasts.

"Who is fucking you tonight, baby?"

"You are," I whispered. "Only you,"

"You fucking got that right."

His other hand trailed up my other thigh and under my dress so both hands were firmly cupping my ass. Abruptly, he lifted me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. I wound my arms around his neck, burying my fingers into his hair, tugging at the strands roughly.

He groaned and pushed his lips onto mine as I parted my lips, jetting my tongue out to slide along his bottom lip. He parted his lips, allowing my tongue into to his delicious mouth. He tasted of vodka and it was making my girly bits tingle.

Without breaking our kiss, he walked us over to his desk, setting me down on the totally cleared table top. Somebody definitely planned this interaction. His desk was usually cluttered with papers, pens and files – except when he anticipated my visits. His desk was where he liked to fuck the most.

I definitely wasn't complaining.

My hands flew up to his shirt collar, eager to get his buttons undone so I could feel his skin against mine. My fingers fumbled at first, but his shirt was soon unbuttoned and then my hands were sliding up, my nails raking through the light splattering of hair on his toned chest and abdomen. Dragging my hands downward, I gripped his belt buckle and tugging him closer, bringing the hardness in his pants closer to where I needed him it to be as I wrapped my legs up around his hips and dug my heels into his firm ass.

"I need you to touch me," I panted into his ear, nipping at his earlobe. He let out a growl and hiked up the bottom of my dress, my bare ass coming in contact with the cool wood of the desk. He ran his large hands up my thighs, his thumbs massaging so close to where I needed him to be. I was already slick with want and with need and his teasing only made me ache for him further.

At a painstakingly slow pace, he moved his hands further upward, gripping my hips and moving his thumb over the damp center of my panties. A whimper escaped my lips as he continued to tease me by dipping one of his fingers underneath my thong and running it up and down my dripping folds.

"Fuck," he muttered, after feeling how ready I was for him.

"Only you make me this way," I whispered as I brought my hands to his belt buckle again, quickly pulling it open, and unzipping his pants. The intense need to feel _him_ was overwhelming. Wasting no time, I shoved his pants down his legs and plunged my hand into his boxers, grabbing his firm length tightly and stroking him.

Wanting to tease him as he had done to me, I loosened my grip on him so I could ghost my fingers up and down his shaft. I rubbed my thumb over the head softly, triggering a guttural moan from his lips.

"Buffy," he groaned in a warning tone, knowing exactly what I was trying to do.

"What?" I asked in mock innocence, arching my eye brow and biting my lip.

He growled at me again, and I whimpered, loving what that sound did to me. I loved how primal his need for me could be. That was part of what made our secret rendezvous so mind blowing. Things were never boring with Angel, unlike with my husband. Each encounter was new, exciting and unpredictable. Just the slightest of touches from him could turn me into a puddle of goo on the floor. He left me aching for his touch days after we parted, which was something I had never felt with any of my other sexual partners.

Abruptly, he pressed his lips to mine, moving them quickly and thrusting his tongue into my mouth. At the same time, he pushed a finger inside me and began rubbing my clit with his thumb. I moaned against his lips and gripped his cock tighter while pumping my hand up and down his length.

"Dress.. needs.. to come.. off..," he panted against my lips.

Standing me up in front of the desk, he reached behind me to unzip my dress at an infuriatingly slow pace. Once undone, he slowly dragged his fingers up my spine, leaving a trail of fire spreading throughout my already sensitive and heated skin. An uncontrolled moan slipped from my throat as I felt his fingers at the nape of my neck. Then a shiver ran through me as his hands trailed over my shoulders, bringing the dress with them, so it dropped away from my body to fall into a soft pile around my feet.

"Fuck," he mumbled, as his eyes raked over my body, clearly admiring my recently purchased strapless black silk bra and thong set. He reached out so he could trail his fingers along my covered breast, causing my nipples to tighten in an intensely painfully and yet incredibly pleasurable way.

"Do you like it? I bought it for you," I whispered shyly, slightly nervous at how my blatant honesty would be received.

"You are the sexiest woman I have ever laid eyes on," he breathed, his eyes coming up to meet mine. He ran his hands up and down my sides softly, his eyes following them. Leaning down, he brushed his lips against the swell of my breasts as he reached behind me to unhook the clasp of my bra and pull it away from my body. Discarding it onto the floor, he attached his lips to my taut nipple, licking and sucking. I threw my head back, my hand reaching up to tangle in his hair as his hand came up to tease my other breast, tugging and rolling my nipple between his thumb and finger.

Reluctantly, I pulled his head away from my chest and brought it up to my face so I could press my lips to his. He didn't object and let his hands roam freely over my skin as we kissed, making me shiver from the electricity his touch produced.

Kicking my dress off to the side, I climbed back up on the desk, spreading my legs and leaning backwards, offering myself to him. I looked at him; my eyes heavy lidded, and licked my lips.

He growled as he watched me, and I saw him reach down and palm his erection in attempt to give himself some relief.

As I was about to kick off my shoes, he reached out quickly grabbing my calf and stopping me. "The fuck-me-heels stay on," he demanded, his voice hard. Shit, I loved it when he took control and dominated me.

Without warning, he ripped my thong from my body causing me to yelp and moan at the same time. He smirked at me as he yanked his boxers down his legs and kicked them off to the side. Stalking forward a few steps, he hovered over me, placing his lips back on mine and placing his hand between my legs once again.

"I need you so badly," he whispered against my lips. I jerked my hips forward and wrapped my legs around his waist, causing the head of his cock to slide against my wetness and hit my throbbing clit. I yelped again squeezing my legs tighter around his hips from the intense pleasure that surged through me.

"So take me," I encouraged, just needing to feel him inside me.

Straightening up slightly, he slid his hand underneath my backside and cupped my ass. Lifting me up slightly, he perched himself at my entrance, rubbing himself in slow circles against me. I let out a low mewl, his teasing driving me wild.

"Please," I whimpered, attempting to shift my body closer to him so he could slip inside, but he held my hips tightly.

"Please, what?" he asked, smirking as I writhed beneath him.

"Please, I need you..,"

"You need me where?" he questioned, continuing to torture me.

"Inside me! Now, I need you _now," _I all but yelled out, growing frustrated. He chuckled lightly before finally pushing himself inside me.

He moaned and shuddered lightly as I wrapped my legs around his waist, being mindful to not dig the heel of my stiletto into his ass, pushing him deeper inside of me. My head fell backwards as my eyes closed and I cried out as he began to move.

Sounds of our heavy breathing and the slapping of our bodies together echoed throughout the room, neither of us able to speak and just relishing in the sensations our bodies were creating together.

I brought my head up and opened my eyes to see him staring at me intently as he gripped my hip tightly, his thrusts becoming faster and more needful, his eyebrow furrowed and beads of sweat hand begun to form on his forehead. He brought his arm up, the muscles in his bicep flexing as he used the back of his hand to wipe it away. Something in his expression had changed; there was something different in his eyes I couldn't place.

Never breaking eye contact, he reached around him and unhooked one of my legs from around his waist, and instead brought it forward, placing my heel on his shoulder. I leaned back against the desk, my hair flowing out behind me. This new position caused him to drive deeper inside of me and hitting spots I didn't even know were possible. He thrust harder, causing the heavy desk to move and shake beneath me. He brought his hand down to where we are joined, rubbing and pressing on my clit.

My mouth fell open, and I couldn't help the loud sounds that fell from my lips. The pleasure was so intense, my legs began to quake and I gripped the edge of the desk.

"Fuck, you feel so good," I whimpered, my voice raspy. His name fell from my lips, as I squeeze my eyes shut tightly, breaking our eye contact.

"He doesn't satisfy you, make you scream his name like I do, does he?" he grunted, thrusting into me harder, he was starting to shake and his cock twitched violently inside me. His breathing was ragged and I could tell he was getting close to his release.

"No one ever has," I moaned out and opened my eyes to look at him. He was watching me again. I don't think his eyes had left any part of my body since I entered the office tonight.

I meant what I said. No one's touch had ever made me feel the way Angel did. His fingers played my body like a musical instrument.

One year ago, I finally gave into the desires my body had been experiencing from the moment I met Angel after my husband was hired by his company. For four years, I harbored this hidden desire and lust. Little did I know that Angel felt the same way. At the company Christmas party last year he finally let his desires be known and he had fucked me in his office against the door, while my husband made small talk with his co-workers just 50 yards away. I've been in a passionless marriage for the last five years, and a whirlwind of emotions fled through me the first night Angel and I had sex. For the last year we met at least twice a month at hotels or, very rarely, his home. Whenever company parties happened I ached to touch him. He was always so close, stealing not so innocent touches, making the fire inside me burn brightly.

Leaning forward, he placed his hands flat on the desk on either side of my head, bringing his face closer to mine. He brought his lips down upon mine in a quick chaste kiss. He pushed harder and faster into me, and this time I brought my own hand down to my clit, rubbing furiously. I was so close, and I knew he was too.

"Fuck, baby, I'm so close," he ground out. "You feel so good."

I moaned in response, unable to form any words. All at once, I felt the tightening in my core and my body began to shake violently as my orgasm began to build. I pushed my heel into his ass, causing him to hiss, and dug my fingers into his hair, gripping it tightly. The sensations intensified and hit their crescendo, my body shook and I yelled out his name. Angel thrust harder and deeper, riding me through my orgasm.

As I began to come down, Angel's own orgasm took control of his body causing him to shudder and his cock to twitch inside me as his released coursed through him. He yelled out my name, bringing his lips down to my shoulder and biting lightly.

Our heavy breathing once again echoed inside the room as we held each other for a few moments. He ran his fingers idly down my sides, causing me to giggle lightly. He chuckled as he picked his head up from my shoulder to look into my eyes.

_There's that look again._

The look I couldn't quite place. There was an emotion there, one I had never seen before and couldn't quite understand. His lips curved up into his famous crooked smile. He leaned down and brushed a gentle kiss against my lips.

Reluctantly, he pulled his body away from mine, and standing up, he reached for my hand, pulling me up and off the desk as well. I twisted my body back and forth, rubbing my back. Fuck, I was going to be sore tomorrow, but damn it was worth it.

Angel looked at me his eyes filled with concern. "Did I hurt you?" he asked softly, coming over to me quickly, looking at my back.

"I'll be okay," I replied, shrugging. It wouldn't have been the first battle wound I endured from having been with him. I definitely wasn't complaining.

He studied me for a few more minutes before nodding his head. I walked away, gathering up my clothes that were scattered around the room, Angel doing the same.

"Shit, how long have we been in here?" I questioned, mostly to myself. I looked at my watch. I wasn't sure, but it had definitely been a while.

Once I was dressed, I walked over to the mirror Angel had on the opposite side of his office. I definitely needed to make myself more presentable. I couldn't go back out there looking freshly fucked, that was for sure.

I glanced at myself in the mirror and cringed. I definitely had that freshly fucked glow about me. I reached up and ran my hands through my hair, trying to smooth it down. My lips were slightly swollen, but there was nothing I could really do about that.

I caught Angel watching me from the corner of his eye, already dressed and looking just as gorgeous and beautiful as ever. He has the freshly fucked look about him too, but then again he always did. It was part of his appeal. I felt myself growing wet again. I was insatiable when it came to this man. I shook my head, trying to clear it of all dirty thoughts. I didn't have panties anymore, last thing I needed right now was to become aroused.

"When are you going to leave him?" Angel's question broke through the silence of the room, taking me by surprise. Every once in a while he brought this topic up, but I hadn't expected him to mention it tonight.

I sighed. "Angel, we've been over this..,"

"I know that, Buffy. I just don't understand how you can continue to be with him and keep living this _lie._"

Angel stared at me for a moment, before walking across the room and standing in front of me. He brought his hand up to up my cheek, rubbing his thumb across it softly.

"He's my husband..," I stated, not sure if it was him or myself that I was trying to convince that it was a good enough reason.

"He doesn't deserve you," he whispered, almost inaudibly. I sighed, my eyes falling closed.

I felt his lips brush against mine softly.

I opened my eyes as he pulled away. He looked in my eyes, almost as though he was searching for something. "I'll be there for you, when you decide you want to leave him, you'll have a place to go," he whispered.

I nodded, biting my lip. I didn't want to do this now. Sex with Angel always so intense, it left me feeling so many different emotions and just left me confused. It started out as something to fulfil both our sexual needs, but now I wondered if it had turned into something more.

"Buffy..," Angel called, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I answered, refocusing my gaze to meet his eyes once again.

"I got you a little something..,"

"Angel..," I replied, his name slipping from my lips like a warning.

"I know, I know you hate gifts," he replied, holding his hands up in a defensive position and chuckling. "But I saw this, and it made me think of you, so I had to get it..,"

I nodded my head, resigned. It really wasn't worth fighting with him over. Angel O'Conner's charms were hard to resist, after all.

Breaking our gaze, he headed back over to his desk. As he walked, he pulled his keys out of his front pocket. He walked around behind his desk, pushing his chair out of the way and opening the top drawer with the key. After reaching his hand inside, he pulled out a small square box, wrapped perfectly in silver shiny paper with a small green bow perched on top of it.

My stomach immediately sank and filled with butterflies all at the same time. The box was small and it was obvious what was hidden underneath.

He headed back towards me, the small box looking fragile in his large hands, and a wide smile prominent on his chiseled features. He was obviously very excited and proud of the gift he was about to give me.

"I didn't get you anything," I stated quietly, biting my bottom lip.

Angel shook his head, "You don't need to get me anything."

I frowned as he placed the box in my hand. I studied it for a moment before turning it over and running my finger under the taped flap of the paper. I peeled the paper away, revealing a lightly blue box. I swallowed thickly, before hesitantly opening the lid of the box.

I gasped; my hand flying to my mouth as the contents of the box was exposed to me.

Inside lay a fragile platinum Claddagh Ring, he explained what it means the hands represent friendship, the crown represents loyalty and the heart represents love he said he would wait forever for me.

"Angel it's beautiful, but..,"

My words were silenced as he placed one of his fingers against my lips.

"Please, take it," he insisted, a whirl of emotions floating behind his dark eyes. "That can be your gift to me, keeping this," he added, smirking.

He had me there, and he knew it. I couldn't deny him now; not that I ever could before.

"Thank you," I whispered, giving him a small smile.

He walked forward a few steps, pulling me into his warm embrace. "Merry Christmas, Buffy," he whispered.

"Merry Christmas Angel," I replied, starting to pull away. He pulled me back into his arms and leaned down to brush his lips against mine once again and gave my hand a small squeeze.

"Well, we should get back out there," he stated, obviously not wanting to part from this moment. Truthfully, I didn't want to either. But, reality waited for us around the corner, and we had to return to it.

"You go ahead, I'll follow behind you," I told him, nodding toward the door. He nodded, smiling slightly, as he finally let me pull free of his arms. It didn't escape me that the smile didn't completely reach his eyes.

Hesitantly, he walked towards the door, pulling it open and giving me one parting glance before walking out of the room.

I sighed and stared at the small box in my hand. Without thinking, I walked quickly to Angel's desk, placing the small box in the center of it.

I bit my lip as tears threatened to seep over. I couldn't keep it. It wasn't fair to Angel and it wouldn't be fair to my husband.

Taking a deep breath, I turned around and headed out the door. I saw Angel waiting for me halfway down the hallway. I walked past him, not bothering to stop. I heard his footsteps following behind me.

"Ah, Mr. O'Conner, I see you found my beautiful wife," my husband said, as he saw us enter the room. He came up to us, standing beside me. "I was looking all over for you sweetie, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Xander, just needed a little fresh air and I ran into Mr. O'Conner outside." I lied. Lying to Xander was becoming too easy. I started to feel guilty, but pushed it away.

"Please, both of you need to call me Angel. Xander - I've been your boss, and I think, a friend, for the last four years, no need to keep up with the formalities," Angel said, waving Xander off.

"Thanks for taking such good care of my wife," Xander said, smiling at Angel

"It was my pleasure." I cut my eyes to him quickly, the double entendre of the comment not lost on me.

"Merry Christmas," Angel told us, giving us a forced smile as he watched Xander put his arm around my waist and start pulling me back into the party.

"Merry Christmas, Angel," I said quietly, giving him a smile before turning around and heading back into the party. I turned around to give Angel one last look as Xander snaked his hand down my back to settle on my ass. Angel's face contorted in pain and then into anger. His fists clenched tightly at his sides.

I bit my lip and followed my husband back into the party, the emotions of the hour taking its toll on me and leaving me more confused then ever.

I walked back into the party with my husband beside me and my heart left behind me.


End file.
